1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data networking and in particular to a backhaul radio for connecting remote edge access networks to core networks. In some embodiments, the present disclosure relates to the use of multiple radio links operating within different bands between common backhaul radio installations.
2. Related Art
Data networking traffic has grown at approximately 100% per year for over 20 years and continues to grow at this pace. Only transport over optical fiber has shown the ability to keep pace with this ever-increasing data networking demand for core data networks. While deployment of optical fiber to an edge of the core data network would be advantageous from a network performance perspective, it is often impractical to connect all high bandwidth data networking points with optical fiber at all times. Instead, connections to remote edge access networks from core networks are often achieved with wireless radio, wireless infrared, and/or copper wireline technologies.
Radio, especially in the form of cellular or wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, is particularly advantageous for supporting mobility of data networking devices. However, cellular base stations or WLAN access points inevitably become very high data bandwidth demand points that require continuous connectivity to an optical fiber core network.
When data aggregation points, such as cellular base station sites, WLAN access points, or other local area network (LAN) gateways, cannot be directly connected to a core optical fiber network, then an alternative connection, using, for example, wireless radio or copper wireline technologies, must be used. Such connections are commonly referred to as “backhaul.”
Many cellular base stations deployed to date have used copper wireline backhaul technologies such as T1, E1, DSL, etc. when optical fiber is not available at a given site. However, the recent generations of HSPA+ and LTE cellular base stations have backhaul requirements of 100 Mb/s or more, especially when multiple sectors and/or multiple mobile network operators per cell site are considered. WLAN access points commonly have similar data backhaul requirements. These backhaul requirements cannot be practically satisfied at ranges of 300 m or more by existing copper wireline technologies. Even if LAN technologies such as Ethernet over multiple dedicated twisted pair wiring or hybrid fiber/coax technologies such as cable modems are considered, it is impractical to backhaul at such data rates at these ranges (or at least without adding intermediate repeater equipment). Moreover, to the extent that such special wiring (i.e., CAT 5/6 or coax) is not presently available at a remote edge access network location; a new high capacity optical fiber is advantageously installed instead of a new copper connection.
Rather than incur the large initial expense and time delay associated with bringing optical fiber to every new location, it has been common to backhaul cell sites, WLAN hotspots, or LAN gateways from offices, campuses, etc. using microwave radios. An exemplary backhaul connection using the microwave radios 132 is shown in FIG. 1. Traditionally, such microwave radios 132 for backhaul have been mounted on high towers 112 (or high rooftops of multi-story buildings) as shown in FIG. 1, such that each microwave radio 132 has an unobstructed line of sight (LOS) 136 to the other. These microwave radios 132 can have data rates of 100 Mb/s or higher at unobstructed LOS ranges of 300 m or longer with latencies of 5 ms or less (to minimize overall network latency).
Traditional microwave backhaul radios 132 operate in a Point to Point (PTP) configuration using a single “high gain” (typically >30 dBi or even >40 dBi) antenna at each end of the link 136, such as, for example, antennas constructed using a parabolic dish. Such high gain antennas mitigate the effects of unwanted multipath self-interference or unwanted co-channel interference from other radio systems such that high data rates, long range and low latency can be achieved. These high gain antennas however have narrow radiation patterns.
Furthermore, high gain antennas in traditional microwave backhaul radios 132 require very precise, and usually manual, physical alignment of their narrow radiation patterns in order to achieve such high performance results. Such alignment is almost impossible to maintain over extended periods of time unless the two radios have a clear unobstructed line of sight (LOS) between them over the entire range of separation. Furthermore, such precise alignment makes it impractical for any one such microwave backhaul radio to communicate effectively with multiple other radios simultaneously (i.e., a “point to multipoint” (PMP) configuration).
In wireless edge access applications, such as cellular or WLAN, advanced protocols, modulation, encoding and spatial processing across multiple radio antennas have enabled increased data rates and ranges for numerous simultaneous users compared to analogous systems deployed 5 or 10 years ago for obstructed LOS propagation environments where multipath and co-channel interference were present. In such systems, “low gain” (usually <6 dBi) antennas are generally used at one or both ends of the radio link both to advantageously exploit multipath signals in the obstructed LOS environment and allow operation in different physical orientations as would be encountered with mobile devices. Although impressive performance results have been achieved for edge access, such results are generally inadequate for emerging backhaul requirements of data rates of 100 Mb/s or higher, ranges of 300 m or longer in obstructed LOS conditions, and latencies of 5 ms or less.
In particular, “street level” deployment of cellular base stations, WLAN access points or LAN gateways (e.g., deployment at street lamps, traffic lights, sides or rooftops of single or low-multiple story buildings) suffers from problems because there are significant obstructions for LOS in urban environments (e.g., tall buildings, or any environments where tall trees or uneven topography are present).
FIG. 1 illustrates edge access using conventional unobstructed LOS PTP microwave radios 132. The scenario depicted in FIG. 1 is common for many 2nd Generation (2G) and 3rd Generation (3G) cellular network deployments using “macrocells”. In FIG. 1, a Cellular Base Transceiver Station (BTS) 104 is shown housed within a small building 108 adjacent to a large tower 112. The cellular antennas 116 that communicate with various cellular subscriber devices 120 are mounted on the towers 112. The PTP microwave radios 132 are mounted on the towers 112 and are connected to the BTSs 104 via an nT1 interface. As shown in FIG. 1 by line 136, the radios 132 require unobstructed LOS.
The BTS on the right 104a has either an nT1 copper interface or an optical fiber interface 124 to connect the BTS 104a to the Base Station Controller (BSC) 128. The BSC 128 either is part of or communicates with the core network of the cellular network operator. The BTS on the left 104b is identical to the BTS on the right 104a in FIG. 1 except that the BTS on the left 104b has no local wireline nT1 (or optical fiber equivalent) so the nT1 interface is instead connected to a conventional PTP microwave radio 132 with unobstructed LOS to the tower on the right 112a. The nT1 interfaces for both BTSs 104a, 104b can then be backhauled to the BSC 128 as shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of the major subsystems of a conventional PTP microwave radio 200 for the case of Time-Division Duplex (TDD) operation, and FIG. 3 is a block diagram of the major subsystems of a conventional PTP microwave radio 300 for the case of Frequency-Division Duplex (FDD) operation.
As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the conventional PTP microwave radio traditionally uses one or more (i.e. up to “n”) T1 interfaces 204 (or in Europe, E1 interfaces). These interfaces 204 are common in remote access systems such as 2G cellular base stations or enterprise voice and/or data switches or edge routers. The T1 interfaces are typically multiplexed and buffered in a bridge (e.g., the Interface Bridge 208, 308) that interfaces with a Media Access Controller (MAC) 212, 312.
The MAC 212, 312 is generally denoted as such in reference to a sub-layer of Layer 2 within the Open Systems Interconnect (OSI) reference model. Major functions performed by the MAC include the framing, scheduling, prioritizing (or “classifying”), encrypting and error checking of data sent from one such radio at FIG. 2 or FIG. 3 to another such radio. The data sent from one radio to another is generally in a “user plane” if it originates at the T1 interface(s) or in the “control plane” if it originates internally such as from the Radio Link Controller (RLC) 248, 348 shown in FIG. 2 or FIG. 3. A typical MAC frame format 400 (known as a MAC protocol data unit, or “MPDU”) with header 404, frame body 408 and frame check sum (FCS) 412 is shown in FIG. 4.
With reference to FIGS. 2 and 3, the Modem 216, 316 typically resides within the “baseband” portion of the Physical (PHY) layer 1 of the OSI reference model. In conventional PTP radios, the baseband PHY, depicted by Modem 216, 316, typically implements scrambling, forward error correction encoding, and modulation mapping for a single RF carrier in the transmit path. In receive, the modem typically performs the inverse operations of demodulation mapping, decoding and descrambling. The modulation mapping is conventionally Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) implemented with In-phase (I) and Quadrature-phase (Q) branches.
The Radio Frequency (RF) 220, 320 also resides within the PHY layer of the radio. In conventional PTP radios, the RF 220, 320 typically includes a single transmit chain (Tx) 224, 324 that includes I and Q digital to analog converters (DACs), a vector modulator, optional upconverters, a programmable gain amplifier, one or more channel filters, and one or more combinations of a local oscillator (LO) and a frequency synthesizer. Similarly, the RF 220, 320 also typically includes a single receive chain (Rx) 228, 328 that includes I and Q analog to digital converters (ADCs), one or more combinations of an LO and a frequency synthesizer, one or more channel filters, optional downconverters, a vector demodulator and an automatic gain control (AGC) amplifier. Note that in many cases some of the one or more LO and frequency synthesizer combinations can be shared between the Tx and Rx chains.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, conventional PTP radios 200, 300 also include a single power amplifier (PA) 232, 332. The PA 232, 332 boosts the transmit signal to a level appropriate for radiation from the antenna in keeping with relevant regulatory restrictions and instantaneous link conditions. Similarly, such conventional PTP radios 232, 332 typically also include a single low-noise amplifier (LNA) 236, 336 as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The LNA 236, 336 boosts the received signal at the antenna while minimizing the effects of noise generated within the entire signal path.
As described above, FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional PTP radio 200 for the case of TDD operation. As shown in FIG. 2, conventional PTP radios 200 typically connect the antenna 240 to the PA 232 and LNA 236 via a band-select filter 244 and a single-pole, single-throw (SPST) switch 242.
As described above, FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional PTP radio 300 for the case of FDD operation. As shown in FIG. 3, in conventional PTP radios 300, then antenna 340 is typically connected to the PA 332 and LNA 336 via a duplexer filter 344. The duplexer filter 344 is essentially two band-select filters (tuned respectively to the Tx and Rx bands) connected at a common point.
In the conventional PTP radios shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the antenna 240, 340 is typically of very high gain such as can be achieved by a parabolic dish so that gains of typically >30 dBi (or even sometimes >40 dBi), can be realized. Such an antenna usually has a narrow radiation pattern in both the elevation and azimuth directions. The use of such a highly directive antenna in a conventional PTP radio link with unobstructed LOS propagation conditions ensures that the modem 216, 316 has insignificant impairments at the receiver (antenna 240, 340) due to multipath self-interference and further substantially reduces the likelihood of unwanted co-channel interference due to other nearby radio links.
Although not explicitly shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the conventional PTP radio may use a single antenna structure with dual antenna feeds arranged such that the two electromagnetic radiation patterns emanated by such an antenna are nominally orthogonal to each other. An example of this arrangement is a parabolic dish. Such an arrangement is usually called dual-polarized and can be achieved either by orthogonal vertical and horizontal polarizations or orthogonal left-hand circular and right-hand circular polarizations.
When duplicate modem blocks, RF blocks, and PA/LNA/switch blocks are provided in a conventional PTP radio, then connecting each PHY chain to a respective polarization feed of the antenna allows theoretically up to twice the total amount of information to be communicated within a given channel bandwidth to the extent that cross-polarization self-interference can be minimized or cancelled sufficiently. Such a system is said to employ “dual-polarization” signaling.
When an additional circuit (not shown) is added to FIG. 2 that can provide either the RF Tx signal or its anti-phase equivalent to either one or both of the two polarization feeds of such an antenna, then “cross-polarization” signaling can be used to effectively expand the constellation of the modem within any given symbol rate or channel bandwidth. With two polarizations and the choice of RF signal or its anti-phase, then an additional two information bits per symbol can be communicated across the link. Theoretically, this can be extended and expanded to additional phases, representing additional information bits. At the receiver, for example, a circuit (not shown) could detect if the two received polarizations are anti-phase with respect to each other, or not, and then combine appropriately such that the demodulator in the modem block can determine the absolute phase and hence deduce the values of the two additional information bits. Cross-polarization signaling has the advantage over dual-polarization signaling in that it is generally less sensitive to cross-polarization self-interference but for high order constellations such as 64-QAM or 256-QAM, the relative increase in channel efficiency is smaller.
In the conventional PTP radios shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, substantially all the components are in use at all times when the radio link is operative. However, many of these components have programmable parameters that can be controlled dynamically during link operation to optimize throughout and reliability for a given set of potentially changing operating conditions. The conventional PTP radios of FIGS. 2 and 3 control these link parameters via a Radio Link Controller (RLC) 248, 348. The RLC functionality is also often described as a Link Adaptation Layer that is typically implemented as a software routine executed on a microcontroller within the radio that can access the MAC 212, 312, Modem 216, 316, RF 220, 320 and/or possibly other components with controllable parameters. The RLC 248, 348 typically can both vary parameters locally within its radio and communicate with a peer RLC at the other end of the conventional PTP radio link via “control frames” sent by the MAC 212, 312 with an appropriate identifying field within a MAC Header 404 (in reference to FIG. 4).
Typical parameters controllable by the RLC 248, 348 for the Modem 216, 316 of a conventional PTP radio include encoder type, encoding rate, constellation selection and reference symbol scheduling and proportion of any given PHY Protocol Data Unit (PPDU). Typical parameters controllable by the RLC 248, 348 for the RF 220, 320 of a conventional PTP radio include channel frequency, channel bandwidth, and output power level. To the extent that a conventional PTP radio employs two polarization feeds within its single antenna, additional parameters may also be controlled by the RLC 248, 348 as self-evident from the description above.
In conventional PTP radios, the RLC 248, 348 decides, usually autonomously, to attempt such parameter changes for the link in response to changing propagation environment characteristics such as, for example, humidity, rain, snow, or co-channel interference. There are several well-known methods for determining that changes in the propagation environment have occurred such as monitoring the receive signal strength indicator (RSSI), the number of or relative rate of FCS failures at the MAC 212, 312, and/or the relative value of certain decoder accuracy metrics. When the RLC 248, 348 determines that parameter changes should be attempted, it is necessary in most cases that any changes at the transmitter end of the link become known to the receiver end of the link in advance of any such changes. For conventional PTP radios, and similarly for many other radios, there are at least two well-known techniques which in practice may not be mutually exclusive. First, the RLC 248, 348 may direct the PHY, usually in the Modem 216, 316 relative to FIGS. 2 and 3, to pre-pend a PHY layer convergence protocol (PLCP) header to a given PPDU that includes one or more (or a fragment thereof) given MPDUs wherein such PLCP header has information fields that notify the receiving end of the link of parameters used at the transmitting end of the link. Second, the RLC 248, 348 may direct the MAC 212, 312 to send a control frame, usually to a peer RLC 248, 348, including various information fields that denote the link adaptation parameters either to be deployed or to be requested or considered.
One particularly interesting band for which significant spectrum is generally available is the so called “E Band”, which operates at the millimeter wave band (70 GHz to 90 GHz). Due to the high frequencies of operation, relatively higher channel bandwidths are available.
The L Band, used by the conventional PTP radios, allows for the use of wide RF channels (e.g., 250 MHz to 500 MHz). Such wide bandwidth channels allow very high modulation rates for radios utilizing this spectrum, resulting in a data link which may exceed 1 GBPS bidirectional.
A property of the E Band, due to its millimeter wave frequency allocation, is a higher radio frequency propagation loss. This propagation loss has the benefit of reducing the opportunity for the problem of interference to or from other stations operating on the same frequency channels. One disadvantage of the increased signal propagation loss is that signals between two stations in a point to point radio link do not propagate as far, resulting in reduced link range. Typically, point to point radio links operating within the E Band compensate for the increased signal propagation loss by utilizing high gain antennas. The high gain antennas allow for an increase in the operating range of the point to point link. A fundamental property of antennas is that to increase the gain of the antenna, the directivity must be increased and a resulting antenna beam width proportionally deduced. To achieve the desired practical links gains, typical E band antennas have an antenna beam width of 0.5 degrees. Such narrow beam widths result in a significantly reduced probability of interference from or to other co-channel E Band links. The combination of increased propagation loss, and reduced antenna beam widths allow for a simpler and FCC license approval under 47 Code of Federal Regulations (C.F.R.) §101.
However, as previously described, the use of high gain antennas requires precise alignment of the antenna peak gain. The antenna alignment needed for point to point L band operation requires multiple skilled technicians to perform a precise alignment process at each end of the link. This alignment process is often dependent on the skill of the specific technicians and can result in variable results and link performance. Exemplary variations that can affect the results and link performance in temperature variation, structure vibration, ageing of components, and other variations. In some installations, the technicians may align the antennas for “sufficiency” rather than optimality. As a result, the link may be configured with parameters “on the edge” of operation, which may result in failure of the link at future points in time. The metrics used for determining alignment are generally received transmission power from one radio to the other, which may be simplistic relative to performance of the link. The current installations do not have the ability to “self-heal” or adapt to changing structure or varying operating conditions, resulting in a potential lack of robustness in the link operation and performance.
The foregoing describes at an overview level the typical structural and operational features of conventional PTP radios which have been deployed in real-world conditions for many radio links where unobstructed (or substantially unobstructed) LOS propagation was possible. The conventional PTP radio on a whole is completely unsuitable for obstructed LOS or PMP operation.